Love-making in the White Night
by eeveetheevolutionpkmn
Summary: A female Meowstic searches for a cave in the White Night. A male Meowstic soon notices this and goes to her cave. What will happen between them?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
Readers 18 and below are advised to skip lemon part.**

Meowstic 's P.O.V.

The white Meowstic trudged down the path in the forest, as the Pokemons call it, the White Night. Every tree was white and the leaves where very thick, making it seem like the forest was plunged into eternal night. Glowing moss has grown in the boulders and caves, making the forest a beautiful sight. You could see the trees' white bark clearly. As it seemed tranquil there, she looked for one of the many glowing caves. She picked a small one.

"This looks like peaceful," she muttered while looking around. She saw a corner where it is a little dark. "Now I can sleep," soon drifting to sleep.

Meowstic 's P.O.V.

Another Meowstic, this time blue, came drifting into view. He had seen a female Meowstic enter a cave. Since he looked at all the caves, he noticed that all of them are occupied. There are caves ranging from small to large, with all caves being lived upon by Pokemon.

He smelled a familiar scent. The scent of his species and this one's definitely a female. He followed the smell, leading him to a cave. He saw a female Meowstic. Since all caves are taken, he would sleep in the female Meowstic's cave.

 _Forest of White Night, Morning_

Third person's P.O.V.

The female Meowstic just woke up. The whole forest was still dark, and small light came from above. She looked about and jumped in surprise when she saw a male Meowstic sleeping in a corner far away from her own. She identified the Meowstic as male, by the colors. Males are mainly blue accentuated with white, while females are inverted. Males' eyes are green but the females' eyes are yellow with orange pupils.

The male Meowstic has waked up too. He saw her looking at him. "Good morning," he said calmly to her. "Good morning too," she answered. "Is this your cave?" he asked. "Yes. I came to this forest for a place to live on." "Okay. Guess I'm going to leave." He said calmly in a rather monotone sound and started trotting off away. "Wait!" she shouted. He turned around. She invited him, "You can stay here." "Really? Thanks!" then he ran inside. "Why won't we try searching for Berries? I'm pretty hungry." She nodded and they walked off.

Later, they came home and put down the assorted Berries they picked. They feasted on the Berries, roasting them with fire. He just made a fireplace by making a ring of stones, gathering fallen branches and igniting them. They were full after the meal, then refreshing themselves with the water. They drifted to sleep, but she felt a weird sensations. Her lower part tingled.

 **-._.-Lemon alert! Don't read if under 18.-._.-**

She couldn't help but put her hand to her slits, rubbing them. She moaned in pleasure, but not loud enough to wake him. Her wet sex released sweet scent to the air. He smelled the scent, and his member went out in his sleep. He grunted and some pre leaked out.

She put her hand over the dripping sex faster and harder until she reached her orgasm, letting her fluids out. She cried in pleasure, loud that he woke up.

"What the heck is happening here?" he shouted out. "Are you in heat?" he asked. The female nodded in response. "H-help me… I can't t-take this heat anymore…"

She tackled him and rubbed the skin of his shaft. The tingling grew more; his shaft soon came out of the skin. She rubbed the rod till it's erect. He gulped, when she positioned herself over his shaft, but he tackled him and entered his member into her, making her moan in pleasure but cried because of the painful loss of her virginity. He rammed his dick in her cunt faster, kissing her. Their tails played with each other, adding to the warmth. Soon the pain disappeared, and pleasure rammed to her. She couldn't hold back anymore; she released large amounts of her fluid. His dick was slamming to her nonstop, their tongues hanging down from their mouth. They both felt loved by each other. Their warmth was driving them both mad. He grasped her chest and entered in faster and harder. He couldn't hold back; he released ribbons of seed to her womb, fertilizing her. They're marked together as mates now.

"What if you get pregnant?" he asked while pulling out slowly it added to her pleasure.

"It's okay. I think you're good enough to be the father of my kittens."

 _Months later, White Night Forest_

She cried out, giving birth to the Espurr litter. The Espurrs were very naughty, running around. One Espurr went to their father. "Espurrr," the kitten said while licking his cheek.

The Espurrs were enjoying the the whole forest, while putting rocks near the pathway to their home.

It's their first day, or a first eternal night at the White Night Forest.

 **THE END**

 **Hey, that was another interesting pairing! Meowstics has drastic sexual dimorphism. Now it came to my mind that I make a lemon.**

 **ALSO, I GREET YOU A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
